1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to organic light emitting display devices including a structure having at least one sub-pixel region overlapped with a wiring region.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device displays information such as images, letters and/or characters using light generated by combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer. Since the OLED device has several advantageous such as relatively large view angle, rapid response speed, small thickness, low power consumption, etc., the OLED device has become one of the prospecting next-generation display devices.